StarClan/Roleplay/Archive 1
Waterdrop stood watching Dazzlekit, strong as ever, dash after a mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze sat sadly over by the edge of StarClan. ''Poor Creekfrost... Whispheart sat watching Dazzlekit proudly. Beside her, Stoneblaze sat. "Are you alright?" she asked her friend. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'm... Ugh it's Creekfrost..." she mewed. Whispheart nodded sadly. "Don't worry, when we were apprentices he did stuff like this a lot, he just feels upset with himself." she said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:56, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Where does he reside?) Stoneblaze nodded. (Outside StarClan in loner afterlife) Dazzlekit caught the mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Nice, catch, Dazzlekit!" Stoneblaze praised. Rockit padded up to Dazzlekit "Hello " "Hi." Dazzlekit squeaked. "Your new aren't you?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." Stoneblaze meowed. "Yeah my dad is a loner and my moms a Shadeclan warrior " Rockit says (omg i ship these two) "Welcome." Dazzlekit squeaked. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Yay! New ship!) "Hey, you must be new." a light brown tabby approached. "Hi!" Dazzlekit squeaked to the new cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:07, November 22, 2015 (UTC) (Awesome) "Sure!" Rockit mews "I'm Krestalbreeze." he mewed. "Nice meeting you!" Dazzlekit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too." --- Stoneblaze noticed a brown and black cats on the border passing into the Dark Forest. Poppyfennel noticed the cats. "They are a bit close..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be right back. I wanna see them." She padded over Millie followed the StarClan cats back, standing close to Creekfrost. "It's pretty." she stated looking at the starlet forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:27, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan's boundaries are larger than this." Rockit comes up to them. "Hi " "Hi again, Rockkit." "Do you want to play hide and seek?" Dazzlekit asked Rockit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:16, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Sure" Rockit says After Rockit's visit with his sister's he was exhausted Creekfrost groomed his short fur. ---- Quillstar glared at the cats from a tree. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep crossed the border swiftly, a group of cats sat alone, Stoneblaze, Waterdrop, and Creekfrost. "That's our target." she murmured to Jaguarclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:43, December 10, 2015 (UTC) "Let's get em." Lavastep flew at Waterdrop. The other two cats there flew from their seats and tried to help. ---- Talonfang perked her ears to fighting. ''Aww... the magic word! ''Talonfang flew into the clearing, seeing Jaguarclaw. "AW! why are you always where I go!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:48, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Stoneblaze whirled around and leapt onto Talonfang. "I'm clumsy!" Talonfang yelled, throwing Stoneblaze into a tree. Talonfang stiffened as she felt the ground move. The cats were still fighting. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" she heard Waterdrop yell. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaguarclaw and Stoneblaze stopped. The ground started to break, fast, Lavastep leaped away in time to get away from the falling ground, but the others didn't. The cats were showered with soil and were knocked out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar woke up, she padded around. ''I must be in StarClan... she thought. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart and Dazzlekit raced up to Wolfstar. "Greetings, we welcome you here," Dazzlekit purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:08, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hello" Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:10, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "We have a nest for you." Whispheart added. "Follow us." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:12, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Wolfstar followed the warrior, she stiffened. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:13, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfstar! it's wonderful to see you!" Songwillow purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:18, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, I have missed you." Wolfstar mewed. 16:20, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Songwillow purred. Dewbramble tortted up and dipped his head to Wolfstar. "Long time no see." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hello." Wolfstar mewed, she dipped her head back the medicine cat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:24, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlekit played with a leaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) (gtg) Wolfstar felt trapped, in StarClan. She wanted to leave. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:24, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit opened her eyes, everything looked misty, was this StarClan? She climbed to her feet, this was not her body, it was the body of the dead leader, what was going on? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 18:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Moonstar looked around. ~~~~ "What, no! I have to go protect my siblings!" Pinekit hissed, after she opened her eyes in StarClan again. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:31, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble's starlit eyes landed on Wolfstar as she yelped. "Ah?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Pinekit asked. She decided to tell the whole to him. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "My name is Dewbramble..." Dewbramble gave his mate a glare. "Why are you yapping?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit blinked. This was awkward......She paced around and explained. "So I am not really Wolfstar, I am just in her body!" She finished. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 04:38, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Interesting...." Dewbramble murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes!" Pinekit mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:33, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "I don't now what's wrong though, StarClan has nothing to do with it, from what I know." Dewbramble mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes....is StarClan even that important?" Pinekit asked. 14:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble shrugged. "They can be one heart beat, then the next you wish they weren't real, then the next your all happy that they helped you in the end." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] "When did you join StarClan?" PInekit asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Around the age Riverpaw and her brothers are," he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:43, December 24, 2015 (UTC) (Pinekit was born after Riverpaw left) "Oh...who's Riverpaw?" Pinekit asked. 14:45, December 24, 2015 (UTC) (i know) "Oh yeah... Morningpaw and Duskpaw's sister," Dewbramble meowed, an image of his kits flickered in his mind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) (Oh, okay) "Morningpaw and Duskpaw have a sister?" Pinekit asked. 14:48, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, she ran away, her home isn't RockClan," Dewbramble said while tucking his legs underneath him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:49, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh....See you around!" Pinekit mewed, and left. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Mhm." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit looked for Speedkit I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:54, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlekit hopped around a tussocky clearing with other starlit kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pinekit found a few StarClan kits. 15:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Wolfstar!" all the kits squealed with delight. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." Pinekit mewed. 15:04, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Can you play with us?" asked a ginger and white tom. "Yeah! badger ride!" squealed a black one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:06, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Okay?" Pinekit mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "YAY!" the ginger and white tom climbed on to Wolftstar's(Pinekits) shoulders. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Speedkit?" PInekit mewed. 15:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" the tomkit asked from her shoulders. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Speedkit, it's me! Pinekit." Pinekt whispered. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Did you sniff too much catmint, again, Wolfstar?" Speedkit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:17, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "No, I am trapped in her body! I am possesed by her soul!" Pinekit whispered. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, cool, hi!" Speedkit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:21, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." Pinekit mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, Hello, yarrow, yellow, all the other hi's and goodbyes!" Speedkit chanted. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC)' Pinekit sung along. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 15:27, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Mallowkit and Dazzlekit walked alone together. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 01:41, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vulturepaw looked around for other apprentices to talk to. ~Spots Wolfstar looked at the kits. "I just spoke to your brother." she mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:44, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Dazzlekit nodded. "When will we speak with him?" Mallowkit asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Next time he comes, it should be soon." The use-to-be-RockClan-leader mewed. Vulturepaw yawned. Where are the other apprentices? ~Spots Flightpaw chased a butterfly. --- "We will wait for him." stated tiny Dazzlekit. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Wolfstar nodded. "He will be here very soon..." She mewed, There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' Vulturepaw noticed Flightpaw and chased after him. ~Spots Mallowkit nodded and sat down. --- Flightpaw heard someone behind him but kept after the bug. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:53, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Tell me how it does." Wolfstar mewed, and left. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 01:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vulturepaw took a leap and tried to catch the other apprentice. ~Spots Dazzlekit nodded. --- Flightpaw squealed when a cat fell on top of him and he chrashed to the ground. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Hey! Hey! Flightpaw! I'm bored. Wanna play?" he asked very eager. ~Spots Runningstrike arrived in StarCLan, "What I am going here?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:00, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vulturepaw waited for Flightpaw's answers. "Fine! I'll chase you!" Flightpaw let out a playful snarl and chased the apprentice. --- Dazzlekit spotted Runningstrike. "Brother! You've grown since I last saw you," Mallowkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:15, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Mallowkit?" Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:16, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Tis I, the Mallow you speak of," Mallowkit mewed playfully and Dazzlekit jabbed him. "Hello Runningstrike." she said in a cool voice. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:18, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike purred. "And Dazzlekit!" He said. "Why am I here?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:19, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "We're here to speak to you about...." Dazzlekit began but Mallowkit cut her off. "I have no idea." ''Ash''''storm'' 02:20, January 18, 2016 (UTC) He's the opposite of his calm sister, Stoneblaze) Vulturepaw fled from Flightpaw. Runningstrike looked at his siblings. "Remember when we used to play outside of camp? Wow Stormy would flip....."he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:23, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Flightpaw crashed after Vulturepaw. --- "I died before then," Mallowkit mewed at the same time as Dazzlekit said. "Yeah, I miss those days..." ''Ash''''storm'' 02:25, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike cleared his throat. "Hey, so what do you do here?" Runningstrike asked. "And am I dead?" Runningstrike was sure the second question was more important then the first.There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:30, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Your not dead, we mostly just play though." Mallowkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:31, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Play what?" Runnngstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:33, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vulturepaw knocked Flightpaw off and fled again. "Chase each other, moss ball, races... climbing..." Mallowkit began to name things off. --- Flightpaw got to his paws once more and slowly chased his friend. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:36, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "So, only things you are allowed to do?" Runningstrike asked. 02:39, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "We can do pretty much whatever we want." Mallowkit mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:40, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "Oh." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:41, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vulturepaw ran by Mallowkit and Dazzlekit. ~Spots Flightpaw skidded to a halt in front of Runningstrike. "You must be Runningstrike, Flightpaw here, to serve you!" he bowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:45, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "You are related to Creekfrost?" Runningstrike guessed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 02:47, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Vulturepaw backed up. "Hey guys!" "Yep, I'm his brother," Flightpaw mewed, stalking his own tail. Dazzlekit and Mallowkit waved their tails at Vulturepaw. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC) "So... What are you doing?" he asked. Flightpaw waited for the kits and warrior to reply. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:30, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "You two can explain." Runningstrike said to the kits. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "We're here to bring your true spirit back," Dazzlekit meowed, taking a glance at Runningstrike. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:12, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "This isn't my true spirt?" Runningstrike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:12, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Of course it's not! You lost it long ago," Mallowkit melwed. ''Ash''''storm'' "I am who I want to be." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:18, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "No you not, you think you are, but no, this isn't who you really are," Dazzlekit meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:20, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "I am who I am, who I was meant to be." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:21, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "No, your not, your supposed to be your old self." !''Ash''''storm'' 15:23, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "I make me who I am. I am whoever I want to be!" Runningstrike said, kindly but stubbornly. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Runningstrike, you could live your life unhappily or be who you really are and be happy." ''Ash''''storm'' 15:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "I am who I am..........and what I am is unhappy...." Runningstrike mewed. "But that is fine with me" There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 15:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "It's not fine to us, It's not fine for you, it's not fine for your kits, and it's not fine for your Clan!" Mallowkit suddenly snapped. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:09, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Taken aback, Runningstrike stiffened. "I decide what is fine, and what it is not fine for me. And if you don't consider it right for me, then don't hang out with me." Runningstrike retorted. (Well, he is feistier, but this is not quite what we intended) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:08, January 19, 2016 (UTC) (Hmmm i know! they can get him mad enough to become his inner self again!) Flightpaw got an idea. "Well, you can't decide for yourself, we control you and you do as we tell you, and there isn't a thing you can do about it." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:11, January 19, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, but he is too smart for that.....) "I DECIDE WHO I AM, WHAT I AM, WHEN I AM THAT AND THERE IS NOTHING A STUPID DEAD CAT CAN DO ABOUT IT!" The warrior mewed. 20:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Psst, and there's nothing you can do about it," Flightpaw sighed proudly. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "I can do whatever I want." Runningstrike hissed. "And I am wise to your trick..." Runningstrike mewed, so that no cat could hear him say it. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Dazzlekit sat down with a sigh and sad green eyes. "No... Runningstrike..." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:19, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "You haven't seen me for moons, times change, and so did I." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:21, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Dazzlekit, Mallowkit, Whispheart wants you, Flightpaw, just go play," came a slightly deep, slightly high pitiched voice of Stormstar as the former leader padded into the clearing. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:23, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Stormstar?" Runningstrike mewed, hearing the sound he thought he would never hear, ever again. 20:24, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Hi Runningstrike! Call me Stormriver, please," Stormstar mewed and came over to Runningstrike, his pelt glittering with stars. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:25, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Stormriver? I haven't seen you in moons....." Runningstrike mewed, he shouldn't have been surprised. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormriver purred and nuzzled Runningstrike head with his stone cold muzzle. "I'm sorry that Ioheart did that to you, but it had to happen." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:29, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "Why?" RUnningstrike asked. "Your daughter and son have futures that will shape the Clans to the core, you will have to be as strong as ever to face your future, Runningstrike." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:33, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "She had no regret for it, she just jumped in and left us!" Runningstrike mewed, his anger returning. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:34, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "I would have told you what her plans were, but I couldn't," Stormstar meowed, lowering his head. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike asked the question he feared to ask, "Will she do this again?" He asked. 20:38, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar's head lowered a little more and he didn't reply. ''Ash''''storm'' 20:39, January 19, 2016 (UTC)\ "She will.....this will happen again....." Runningstrike mewed, all of a sudden. 20:41, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar's head shot up suddenly and he blinked. "Yes." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:42, January 19, 2016 (UTC) "I have to stop this......I have too........" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:44, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar blinked again. "Yes. And I will help you." ''Ash''''storm'' 20:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Surpirsed, Runningstrike looked at him. And smiled. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 20:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar gave him one last lick to the ear and began to disappear. Just listen to this voice in your head. ''Said in Stormstar's voice. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 20:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike took one last look. Always he thought, and was zapped back to RockCLan. 20:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Lilyflower poofed into StarClan for the very first time, gazing around blankly. Wow...so I'm really here...Silverstar 02:23, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar padded out over to Lilyflower. "Hello, lovely." ''Ash''''storm'' 02:27, January 20, 2016 (UTC) All of her worry, all of her sadness because she lost her kits, disappeared in an instant. A small smile grew on the gray and white queen's face, and she stepped forward to touch her muzzle to Stormstar's. "Oh Stormriver...I've missed you so much..."Silverstar 02:29, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar purred, breathing in Lilyflower's sweet scent. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:30, January 20, 2016 (UTC) No...she couldn't be dead, she couldn't be! Finally, she and Hiddenshade were together, Swampstar understood, and their kits...they were born, but never could she see their eyes open, never could she hold them close...or could she? Shorepebble stood at the edge of StarClan, her fur prickling. Something...something was going to happen.Silverstar 00:52, October 16, 2016 (UTC) The pale ginger apprentice made her way through the golden-grey meadow that stood as her image for StarClan. Was this a dream? Hollypaw felt her breathing speed up as she imagines seeing her mother here. Waterdrop. She'd died moons ago and now was probably happy here. — (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:47, October 29, 2016 (UTC) His mother wasn't Frostshine? His father not Sharptalon? He had never even heard of Venomwhisper, nor of Moonflower. Was everything the she-cat told him true? Who were his siblings? The thoughts melted away when the next cat stepped forward, Blazeheart. He recived the life hope and courage from Blazeheart and Sharpstone, then forgiveness from Talonfang. She seemed to not think he ever forgave her, which he never truly did, but he knew that she couldn't control it, so maybe a small part of him had. His adoptive sister came next, Whispheart, with the life of confidence. Stormstar with the life of justice, Waterdrop, adventure. Dazzlekit removed her nose from his forehead. She had given him the life of friendship. As the pain began to die away, the last cat, the ninth cat took her place. Stoneblaze looked at him with love brimming in her amber eyes. Before letting him speak, she placed her nose on his head. "With this life, I give you the life of happiness. When times seem tough, help your Clan - and yourself - look to the little things in life," This life wasn't very painful, it seemed to give him strength in fact. When he opened his eyes, Stoneblaze had stepped back. He wanted to say something... but there were so many things. "I love you, Creekfrost. Even if you move on in your life, I'll always love you," Stoneblaze purred suddenly, then she raised her voice. "I hail you by your new name, Creekstar. Your old life is no more. You have now recieved the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of RockClan. Defend it well; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, live each life with pride and dignity." "Creekstar! Creekstar!" 13:45, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit busied herself with butterfly-chasing, going about with her usual playing, occasioanlly shying away from the giant strage StarClan-cats she didn't know. But today, things seemed a bit...strange. The adults were busy, discussing...discussing about her. They also mentioned some RockClan queen, and something about pitying her. What did they mean?Silverstar 23:21, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze watched her daughter prance after the butterfly. She had heard cats talking about Fennelkit, but she hadn't quite caught what they were speaking of. What were they planning? Perhaps she could find someone to get answers... 23:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit pushed the thoughts and concerns from her head and proceeded with her playing, eventually pouncing on the butterfly at long last. With a frown (because she feared that she may have harmed it), the little kit released the butterfly before wondering about life back down with the Clans. She never really got to enjoy it, did she?Silverstar 23:55, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar padded quietly along a worn path, he had heard the word of Fennelkit, and was supposed to pass it on to Stoneblaze, Dazzlekit followed him, tail trailing on the ground. She had begged to come but now that she was there she didn't want to be here. It was boring. "Stoneblaze," Stormstar greeted the she-cat. She returned the greeting, Dazzlekit complaning in the background. After Stormstar announced the news to Stoneblaze, she looked at him, a bit shocked. Her daughter, another chance? She had been given a second chance at life, along with Creekstar, Waterdrop, and Talonfang. A part of her heart hurt at the thought of having Fennelkit taken away from her, but at the same time, she felt excited. Her daughter would have the chance to really live! She glanced back at Fennelkit. She deserved it. She died far too young. And the she-cat who could be her foster mother, Stoneblaze approved greatly. 00:00, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit curiously watched as the butterfly flew off, her eyes round as the little insect fluttered away, as if nothing had ever happend. Was that what others thought of her, back down in the Clans? Did they even remember her? Maybe she was just like that butterfly...nothing but a minor event. Lilyflower, meanwhile, affectionately watched her daughter from up above in the stars. She purred to herself, curling her tail as warmth spread throughout her heart. Her own daughter, in love...and quite the lovely future she could have.Silverstar 00:24, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Fennelkit," Stoneblaze mewed softly to her daughter. She wanted to tell her what was happening... she should know in advance, right? Stormstar gave Stoneblaze a curt nod, then nudged Dazzlekit, who had stopped complaning and was sniffing some flowers. 00:31, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Looking up at her mother in surprise, Fennelkit was snapped from her trance before she swiftly trotted over to her mother. "Yes, mommy?"Silverstar 00:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze looked down at her daughter with a loving gaze. "Have you heard of second chances? When cats are given another chance to live?" she asked. "Me and your father were given them." 01:24, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I've heard of them." Fennelkit squeaked, before her eyes immediately glowed with sadness. "You...you aren't going to leave me, are you?"Silverstar 01:26, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze shook her head. "I'm not leaving. Once you've been given one chance, you can't have another. But you ''may leave," she murmured, amber eyes glimmering with both happiness and sadness. 01:30, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit gasped before clinging closer to her mother. "No!" She whimpered, closing her eyes as she pressed her face into the fur of her mother. "I-I don't wanna leave you, ''you're my momma!"Silverstar 01:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Greif stabbed at Stoneblaze's heart. "I'm sorry Fennelkit. I believe it has been decided, and once it has been, there's no going back..." she let out a purr. "... but look at the bright side. You never got the chance to truly live, now you can change that. I'll always be by your side, even in the living world." 01:36, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "No!" The little kitten whimpered once more, tightening her grip on her mother's leg. "I don't wanna be down there and not be able to see you...I wanna be here, where I can see and feel you..."---- Lilyflower slowly stepped forward, clearing her throat. "E-Excuse me, Stoneblaze...but if Fennelkit really does wish, she doesn't have to return to the real world. That was what we decided at the...meeting thing."Silverstar 01:41, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze blinked. She hadn't realized that. She did want to keep Fennelkit with her, but she wanted her to live. "... if you really, really don't want this, you don't have to," Stoneblaze said. "But if you do, you could play with Nightkit again, you already know he's a warrior now... and you could be with your father again." 01:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Noo..." Fennelkit quietly trailed off, speaking in a soft whine. "...I wanna stay with you...I don't want you to leave me again."---- Lilyflower shifted, recalling the short days she had spent with her tiny litter before she had dropped them off in two different Clans, in hopes of saving them from the terrible illness. "...She'll be meeting her possible future adopted mother soon. After that meeting, she can either agree to receive her second chance, or remain here."Silverstar 01:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stoneblaze nodded to Lilyflower, then looked back at Fennelkit. "This is a huge desicion, but I understand if you don't want this. Could you think about this?" This was a lot to put on a two moon old kit... 01:50, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Lilyflower disappeared to leave the two in private. Fennelkit pulled away from her mother with a frown, but kept her eyes glued on the ground. She went silent for several minutes. "O-Ok...I'll think about it..."Silverstar 01:52, November 3, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you darling," Stoneblaze purred, giving Fennelkit's mottled forehead a lick. 01:55, November 3, 2016 (UTC) A small sigh sounded from Fennelkit, greatly troubled by this fate. But either way, she knew what she wanted to do...she wanted to stay there, in StarClan, and live with her mother.Silverstar 01:57, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Oilpelt sat beside his mate, Froststorm, with their son, Newtkit running all over them, growling and hissing at their tails. 00:32, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff